Icy Grey Caverns
'''Ice Grey Caverns '''is the 5th area is Mario on an Saoire and is located through the glass wall passage in Castle Saoire. This level is a 3 story spire with colorful particles going through the middle of it. Apparently this color stream is "glitter made of the same material as the Rainbow Stars". Other than the color stream and the brightly colored enemies, coins, and switches, the whole level is devoid of any color besides the grey. The level is also the first that Mario can actually contains bottomless pits, thus resembling a normal level. Also because of this the level is much harder than the 4 preceding it. Another factor that makes it difficult are the icy platforms, making even normal jumps a chore with the constant sliding and the difficulty grabbing edges. This level also conatins lots of lava, which must be crossed while wearing the metal cap. As said before, the tower is made up of 3 levels, with the main part of each floor being where the color steam is located. From the central rooms, there are tons of paths that lead to different area. Some of these areas are blocked off by a gate, which can be opened by finding a Yellow "!" switch somewhere in the level (it isnt hidden). Some areas of note are the troll tower on the first floor, and the room with the switch and the thin platforms on the second. The third level only contains a star and a blue coin. A good idea is the try and memorize the shape of each bridges and what room it leads to. This level also obuses troll star, with a total of 6! Another weird aspect to this level is the arch you start under, as it contains a Troll Star. This star can actually be useful though the spawn point for obtaining stars is in the middle of the stage, allowing you to skip the first couple of jumps when you first enter the level. Make sure you obtain the Metal Cap from Park an Gleann before coming here, as the only way to obtain the key to get to the next set of levels is by defeating the boss, which requires it! If you do not, Mario must backtrack as there are no other levels steming from this one. Levels 'Star 1: Behind the Lava' Mario must cross over a pit of lava on small elevated platforms. Mario enters at the end of one of the paths one the bottom pillar. Cross over the first couple of jumps to each the stream of colors. Mario must get to the next level of the tower to reach his destination. Look for the bridge opposite the sign that has an "S" shaped bridge. This leads to a lava room with big platforms that Mario must triple jump or long jump to. At the end of the path, climb up the white slope to reach the 2nd level. Head across the bridge to the right of the exit that king of resembles a question mark. This room is important because it contains not only the path to the star and 3 blue coins, but also the switch 'that unlocks all the gates. The switch is easy to find, as it is the bigger platform directly to your left against the wall. To get to star however, Mario must head right. The platforms are very trickle to treverse, as they are thin, icy, and Mario must make very precise jumps to reach the next one. For the ones that require long jumps, make sure to grab the edge of the next platform, or Mario will just slide right off the other edge. 'Star 2: Into the Color Glitter Requires pressing the switch to open the gates! Mario must reach the top of the spire and jump to the star in the middle of the glitter. After crossing the first lava room, look for a small passage to your left before crossing the bridge that leads to the rainbow glitter on the 2nd floor. Mario must now climb a very small, slippery path to reach the star on top. There are two very steep slopes that Mario has to climb to reach the top. In order to do this Mario must carefully stand on the bottom of the slopes, facing the slope. He can then easily jump twice and run the rest. Be careful not to overshoot it, as the ledge on top of the slopes are very small. 'Star 3: Dangerous Ice Way' When on the 2nd floor, look for the long, narrow, convoluted bridge across the where you entered. This leads to an even longer and more twisty bridge covered in ice! Across from this is the box that contains the star. To keep your balance, Mario must cross it very slowly and use jumps to keep him from slipping. There is also a Kuromame on the bridge which isnt that big of a problem, but dont let it phase you. 'Star 4: The Tower of Fakes' Requires pressing the switch to open the gates! Mario must climb a tower and choose the box that has the correct star. After crossing the starting platforms, take the bridge to the right of the sign that leads inside a marble room with a tower in the center. The bridge looks like an L with a backwards L on the other side. Locate the first ledge and start to climb the tower. Each ledge has a Kuromame on it, though they are far and Mario has plenty of time to react. At the top is the real challenge. There are 6 Yellow "!" blocks, all containing, what looks like, a star. Five of these stars are Troll Stars. The real star is in the far left one from the last platform before the top. If ANY of the troll stars say "2 Inspect the Factory", it wasnt the right one and your star counter stayed the same. Though each time you get one wrong, it stays gone and the tower isnt very far from the start.. 'Star 5: In a Small Tunnel' Requires Metal Cap! 'Mario must grab the metal cap from the 2nd floor and jump down the a lava tunnel. When on the second floor, look for a declined part of the tower that contains a blue coin and a small tunnel (it is facing the bridge that you crossed when you first came in the level, facing the sign). Enter the tunnel with the cap equipped and bounce over to the star. 'Star 6: Blue Coins in Grey Deeps Requires pressing the switch to open the gates! Mario must collect the 8 blue coins (6 in 1.1) scattered throughout the caverns, the locations are as follows: #Before you cross the first bridge to the rainbow glitter, go down the slope to your left and grab the coin. #Long jump in the middle of the glitter on the first floor. #In the corner of the Troll Star room #Near the end of the lava room that leads to the 2nd floor, there is another ledge with the coin on it. #On the bridge that leads to the lava room with the raised platforms and gate switch #Before the first raised platform in the lava room that leads to Star 1, there is a small ledge to the right of the doorway. #On one of the raised platforms near the end of the path #At the top of the tower When Mario collects all 8 (6 in 1.1), the star appears in the last path on the bottom level of the spire. 'Boss Battle!' Beware of Troll Star near the pipe!!! Requires Metal Cap! Requires pressing the switch to open the gates! In order to progress more in the game, Mario must defeat the first boss to obtain the key. Go to the second floor and grab the metal cap and run across the zig-zag path in front of the metal cap. At the end of this path is a small river of lava with the boss pipe and a TROLL star at the end. Going through the pipe will lead to the first boss, the great Rainbo'b-omb the king of color! This arena composes of a small square of rainbow sqaure with walls consisting of rainbow glitter. His arena is also filled with raised Kuromames. The fight is a normal King Bob-omb fight besides the new textures and addition of Kuromames. The easiest to go about this fight is to find safespots from the fire. The first safespot is directly where you start, though it is very small. Though, the easiest way to handle the fight is to stand directly under one of the corner Kuromames. From under them, they can not hit as there fire goes to far out. After three hits he surrenders a Rainbow Star which is really the key and spawns you inside Castle Saoire. 'Enemies' *Chuckya *Snufit *Bully *Kuromame *Bob-omb Category:Level Category:Mario on an Saoire Category:Mario on an Saoire Location Category:Underground Area Category:Snowscape Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Mario RPG Category:Music-Pokemon